world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Vehicles of World War II
This page lists all vehicles that were used during WWII. This does include some vehicles that were used during both WWI and WWII. __ForceTOC__ United States Trucks/Jeeps and Armored Cars *Willys MA Jeep *Willys MB Jeep *GMC CCKW 353 *Studebaker U56 *M8 Greyhound *M3 Scout Car *WC54 Ambulance Half-Tracks *M2 Half-Track *M3 Half-Track Amphibious Vehicles *DUKW *M29 Weasel *LVT Light Tanks *M22 Light Tank *M24 Chaffee *M3 Stuart *M2 Light Tank Medium Tanks *M3 Medium Tank *M4 Sherman Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers *M26 Pershing *M18 Hellcat *M10 Tank Destroyer *M36 Motor Gun Carriage Self Propelled Guns *M7 Priest *M8 Howitzer Motor Carriage *M12 Motor Gun Carriage *M3 Gun Motor Carriage *M40 Motor Gun Carriage Artillery Tractors and Tank Recovery Vehicles *M4 High-Speed Tractor *M5 High-Speed Tractor *M26 Armored Tank Transporter Germany Trucks and Armored Cars *Kübelwagen *SdKfz 221-223 *SdKfz 231-263 *SdKfz 231-233 (Eight Wheeled) *SdKfz 234-234/4 *SdKfz 263 Half-Tracks *SdKfz 2 *SdKfz 4 *SdKfz 6 *SdKfz 7 *SdKfz 10 *SdKfz 250 *SdKfz 251 Amphibious Vehicles *Type 166 Schwimmenwagen Light Tanks *Panzer I *Panzer II Medium Tanks *Panzer III *Panzer IV *Panther Tank Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers *Tiger I *Tiger II *Panzerjäger I *Marder I *Marder II *Marder III *Jagdpanzer 38(t) *StuG III *Jagdpanzer IV *SdKfz 164 Nashorn *Jagdpanther *Panzerjäger Tiger (P) *Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B Self Propelled Guns *Hummel Vehicle *SdKfz 138/1 Grille *SdKfz 124 Wespe *Sturmpanzer IV *Sturmtiger *StuG IV *Flakpanzer IV Möbelwagen *Flakpanzer IV Wirbelwind *Flackpanzer IV Ostwind Artillery Tractors *Raupenschlepper Ost Soviet Union Trucks and Armored Cars *BA-20 *BA-64 *BA-10 *ZIS-6 Amphibious Vehicles *PB-7 Light Tanks *T-26 *T-50 Light Tank *T-60 Scout Tank *T-70 Light Tank *BT Tank Medium Tanks *T-28 *T-34 *T-44 Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers *T-35 *KV Tank *IS Tank *SU-100 Self Propelled Guns *ZiS-30 *ZSU-37 *SU-76 *SU-85 *SU-100 *SU-152 *SU-122 *ISU-152 *ZSU-25 Artillery Tractors *T-20 Komsomolets Armored Tractor *Komintern Artillery Tractor Great Britain Trucks and Armored Cars *Universal Carrier *Loyd Carrier *AEC Armored Car *Daimler Armored Car *Daimler Socut Car *Humber Armored Car *Humber LRC *Humber Scout Car *Morris LRC *Morris CS9 *Rolls Royce Armored Car *T17 Armored Car (Built by US) *Beaverette Amphibious Vehicles *DUKW (Bulit by US) *Terrapin Light Tanks *Mk II Light Tank *Mk III Light Tank *Mk IV Light Tank *Mk V Light Tank *Mk VI Light Tank *Mk VII Light Tank *Mk VIII Light Tank *Vickers 6-ton Tank (Not used in Combat by the british) Medium Tanks *Vickers Mark II *Sherman Firefly Self Propelled Guns *Bishop SPG *Self Propelled 17 pounder Mk I Cruiser and Infantry Tanks *Infantry Tank Mk I *Cruiser Tank Mk II *Infantry Tank Mk II *Infantry Tank Mk III *Infantry Tank Mk IV *Cruiser Tank Mk III *Cruiser Tank Mk IV *A34 Comet Japan Trucks and Armored Cars *Type 93 Armored Car *Type 1 Ho-Ki Half-Tracks *Type 1 Ho-Ha Tankettes *Type 94 Tankette *Type 92 Armored Car *Type 97 Te-Ke Amphibious Vehicles *Type 2 Ka-mi *Type 3 Ka-Chi Light Tanks *Type 95 Ha-Go *Type 4 Ke-Nu Medium Tanks *Type 97 Chi-Ha *Type 89 I-Go *Type 1 Che-He *Type 3 Chi-Nu *Type 4 Chi-To (Never left Prototype Stage) Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers *Type 1 Ho-Ni Self Propelled Guns *Type 2 Ho-I *Type 5 Ho-Ru Italy Trucks and Armored Cars *Lancia 3Ro *Autoblinda 41 *Autoblinda 40 Tankettes *Carro Veloce L3/33 *Carro Veloce L3/35 Light tanks *Carro Armato L6/40 Medium Tanks *Carro Armato M11/39 *Carro Armato M13/40 *M15/42 Medium Tank Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers *Carro Armato P40 Self Propelled Guns *Semovente M40 47/32 *Semovente M41 90/53 *Semovente 75/18 France Trucks and Armored Cars *Panhard 178 Light Tanks *Renault R35 *Hotchkiss H35 *FCM Model 36 Cavalry Tanks *SOMUA S35 *AMC M1935 Heavy Tanks *Char B1 Tank Poland Trucks/Jeeps and Armored Cars *Armored Car M29 *Armored Car M34 Tankettes *TK-3 Light Tanks *7TP Tank Canada Trucks and Armored Cars *Otter LRC *C15TA Armored Truck *Kangaroo APC Medium Tanks *Grizzly I Cruiser Tank and Infantry Tanks *Ram Mk I *Infantry Tank Mk III (built by Canada, but designed by Great Britain) Self Propelled Guns *Sexton SPG Category:Organization Category:Browse